My Little Pony Bloopers
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: Its an bloopers of some of my little pony episode, season and also equestria girls as well review and enjoy reading it


_my little pony bloopers, it was a crazy idea but it might works soo this bloopers will be updated regularly depending on my mood sometimes im busy with other stuff as well_

_anyway! lets get started shall we? XD_

**Friendship is Magic Part 1**

Forgetting the lines

Twilight: Take a note please, to the Princess.

spike: okie dokie

Twilight: my dearest teacher, my-uhh my...uhhh...oh darn i forget my line

Director: cut! try again twilight

Take 2

Twilight: my dearest teacher, my...umm oh darn not again

Take 3

Twilight: my dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the state of unknown!

Director: CUT!, its that we are on the precipice of disaster not that we are on state of unknown

Twilight: well sorry if i try to memorize the script!

Director: oh brother...okay take a break guys!

Apple Family

Applejack: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?

Twilight: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Apple pumpking...

Director: cut!, theres no apple pumpking on the script

Applejack: well sorry ah didnt see you trying to remember all the names of mah apple family!

Director: *groans* again

Take 4

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples- uhhh ..oh dang it!

Director: CUT!

Take 12

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp *gasp* phew!

Director: you forgot Big mac, appleboom and granny smith

Applejack: OH COME ON! SERIOUSLY!

Sweetie bell: *yells off screen* oh for the love of celestia! can we get this done already!?

Director: not untill applejack get the name perfectly complete

*every apple family including the off screen character groans too*

Rarity: oh dear at this rate we a starve during launch

Applebloom: mr director can we take a break first?

Director: alright fine *grumbles*

Wheater Storm Disaster

Rainbow Dash: Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? (begins fly around twilight and began creating rainbow tornado) My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome

Director: rainbow dash!

Rainbow Dash: what?

Director: your tornado just destroyed the whole set! *looks at the studio set completely damage*

Rarity: ohh my head *dizzy* what happen?

Applejack: well rainbow dash created this tornado and completely destroyed the whole set!

Rainbow Dash: opps i guess i may go too strong on the rainbow tornado *giggles*

Twilight: *groans* i should take a better show offer

Rarity problems

Rarity: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too-huh? *screen shows twilight wear a colonial marine costume from aliens* okaayy this is not an aliens movie

Rainbow Dash: *laughing off screen*

Director: cut!

Nightmare moon new nickname

Pinkie pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! black eye peas! smarty pants!

all ponies: *laughing*

Nightmare moon: oh ha ha very funny pinkie pie

Take 2

Nightmare moon: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?

Pinkie pie: you mean chuck norris swimming trunks sign?

All ponies: *laugh harder*

Twilight: *laughing harder* oh pinkie pie stop!

Nightmare moon: oh come on! seriously?

Director: *laughs* cut cut!

Take 14

Nightmare moon: *about to say her lines but stops* you know what if i say something now pinkie pie going to give another random jokes

Director: oh come on she already stops

Nightmare moon: oh no no im just gonna take a break in my trailer and call me later when you all ready and be serious about this

Director: fine fine okay take five everypony

_Next stop will be part 2 then later will be the ticket master bloopers hahah ^^ soo review and give a comments about this bloopers folks_


End file.
